straightforward feelings
by Picup
Summary: After listening to recap of their embarrassing date, Nico asks Eli if Nozomi has ever been embarrassed in their relationship. Eli takes it upon herself to try to embarrass Nozomi and Nozomi turns it into a bet.


Notes: established EliNozo and KotoUmi fluff. A sprinkle of third year friendship too because sometimes I can't resist. Longer notes at the end.

* * *

Eli is too embarrassed to continue eating her breakfast as she listens to Nozomi tell Nico about their date from the week before. She wasn't against their best friend knowing about their date nights, but the fact her girlfriend had to always emphasize the embarrassing moments...

Well, it makes her want to bury her head in her breakfast and hide for the rest of the day.

Nozomi finishes the story with a giggle as Nico raises a brow, turning towards the blonde at the other side of the table. "Really, Eli?" Nico asks incredulously.

"I-I really like chocolate, I-I can't help it..." Eli mutters in between chewing the piece of toast that is taking forever to eat. Nozomi laughs again, "The cool Senpai is not as cool as you think she is, Nicocchi."

Nico sighs as she sips the rest of her juice, "I think you're just a bad influence on her, Nozomi." She states as she finishes her breakfast. Nozomi gasps quietly, being melodramatic by placing a hand against her chest in exaggerate gestures, "Nicocchi! How _awful_ , I'm a great influence on Elicchi!"

She sends a wink over in Eli's direction and Eli nearly chokes on her toast in response. Nico sighs heavily, somewhat wondering how she puts up with the two. She looks over at Eli, crossing her arms, "Well?"

"W-W-Well...?" Eli croaks as she is able to swallow the rest of her toast without Nozomi making her choke.

"Doesn't Nozomi do any embarrassing things?"

An awkward silence settles between Eli and Nico as they just stared at each other—the idea of Nozomi being embarrassed... was well... Nozomi just hums to herself as she finishes her breakfast.

"... No." Eli admits with a heavy sigh.

Nico groans, rubbing her forehead, "Eli..."

"B-But I umm... I-I can embarrass Nozomi, you know!"

Eli blurts out without thinking, causing Nico to nearly choke and Nozomi to blink as she looks over now, curious. At both of their gazes, Eli feels a blush rising to her cheeks, but she carefully swallows the lump in her throat and repeats "I can embarrass Nozomi!"

A silence blankets the three of them before Nozomi starts to giggle, "Is that a challenge then, Elicchi?" she asks, looking over at her blonde girlfriend with a small smile on her face.

Eli narrows her eyes very slightly, if there was one thing she didn't like, it was backing down from a challenge. "O-Of course! I _will_ embarrass you, Toujou Nozomi."

"Then it's a bet." Nozomi states with a smile as she looks at Eli, her smile turning somewhat wicked. "We will go for one day—tomorrow, to see if you can embarrass me. If you do, then I will buy you whatever chocolate you like from that new chocolatier shop that opened up. However..."

Nozomi props her elbows up on the table and rests her chin against her folded hands, "If you can't, well, let's just say you owe me something." She winks.

Eli is silent for a moment before she holds up her hand, "... Agreed." She replies, cerulean eyes brimming with determination now. After all, _chocolate_ was on the line.

Nico just stares at her two friends as they shake and agree on terms with the bet. She sighs and rubs her forehead again, tomorrow was going to be a long day...

* * *

Eli spends most of her morning classes thinking about how she could embarrass Nozomi. In all their years that they have been together, the times that she's seen Nozomi embarrassed could be counted on one hand.

Toujou Nozomi is someone who's rarely flustered but Eli couldn't give up. She knows that there had to be some way, some way to embarrass her... As she stares out the window during her second class, she sees the second years out on the field, playing some sort of outdoor game. It slowly dawns on her—there's one other couple that can help her.

When the lunch bell rings, Eli pushes her seat backwards quickly, nearly running into Nozomi's desk and turns to her girlfriend, hastily telling her "I-I-I have to go for a moment!" Her gaze lingers a little on the confused look over Nozomi's, but she quickly smiles and nods.

"Don't take too long, Elicchi, you know how Nicocchi is if we take too long for lunch." Nozomi's tone is low and sultry and a knowing smile on her face. Eli feels her cheeks heat up, and almost sweats as she could feel Nico's gaze glaring into the back of her head from across the room. She pushes the memory away from the last time they were late for lunch and waves her hand as she disappears out of the room.

In her haste, Eli stumbles down the stairs and fumbles her way through some of the girls that were out in the halls. Since she was in such a hurry, she couldn't stop and talk to the girls who were looking at her expectantly; she however, waves and smiles, earning a few sighs of happiness. Eli can't help but feel a bit confident in the bet, but knows that she needs more than a wave and a smile to embarrass Nozomi.

She opens the door to one of the second year classrooms, apologizing for her intrusion as cerulean eyes spots the two people she was looking for, who were opening their bento and happily chatting to each other.

Kotori and Umi notice Eli, and greet her with a smile.

"Eli." "Eli-chan!"

Eli makes her way to them, and sits down in the empty seat that is Honoka's desk.

"I-I need your help." Eli bows her head slightly forward, hands folded neatly on her lap. She tries to hide the desperation in her tone, so it turns out to be more pleading than begging. She tilts her head up, to see the confusion on both Kotori and Umi's face as they exchange glances at each other, but look at Eli, and nod once.

"I-I need to sweep Nozomi off of her feet..." Eli trails off, before quickly explaining the small bet from that morning. Umi's face is somewhat flat with a hint of surprise, what kind of antics her seniors got into...

Kotori is awestruck though, "It's so romantic, Eli-chan!" She blurts out, making both Eli and Umi look at her in surprise (although the latter was more horrified). Kotori clasps her hands together, "You need to show Nozomi-chan how cool you really are!"

Eli gawks a little, jaw slackening as she feels a twitch coming from her eye. She takes a few seconds to comprehend Kotori's hopeful look and slowly turns her gaze to the blue haired girl next to her, "I-I thought..."

"No, no, Eli-chan, you _are_ cool, but not cool _enough_ to sweep Nozomi-chan off her feet!" Kotori grasps Eli's shoulders, bringing the blonde's attention back to her. Kotori's amber eyes is lit up with enthusiasm, which scares Eli and she looks over at Umi again for help.

Umi sighs deeply and grabs Kotori's shoulder, drawing her back into the seat next to her, "Kotori." She states, her own amber eyes narrowing slightly at the ashen gray haired girl. Kotori pouts (sending a tug at Umi's heart), "I'm being serious, Umi-chan! We need to help Eli-chan!"

She chirps happily, although with the smile on her face, it looks like she is actually hiding her true intentions. Umi sighs as she pops a bit of rice in her mouth and chews thoughtfully. "And?" She swallows, "How do you suppose that Eli... _embarrasses_ Nozomi?"

Her face somewhat reddens at all the _indecent_ things Kotori could be thinking, but she buries her face in her lunch to try and distract herself. Kotori's smile impossibly widens, "do you remember that time I dressed you up as a boy?"

There's a loud slam on the desk; Eli nearly falls off of Honoka's chair and she ends up grasping the seat tightly while staring dumbfounded at the couple in front of her. Umi's face is beet red and Kotori just continues that wide smile of hers.

"No! Absolutely _not_! Your _Mother_ nearly separated us because of the huge commotion we caused the last time we did that!"

"But _Umi-chan_ , it's a good idea! Besides, Mom wasn't _that_ mad, she invited you for dinner the next day!"

Eli chuckles quietly; she knew of some sort of commotion that happened at the Archery Club a few weeks back but because it was such a big deal, it was never talked about—the Chairwoman made sure of that. She watches the couple argue helplessly but looks up at the sound of the classroom door opening, a certain ginger haired girl stepping in with her signature bread in her hand.

"Ooooh! Did I hear we were going to dress up Umi-chan again?!"

"Honoka!"

Umi roars angrily as she leaps at the door and tries to take out Honoka. Honoka just laughs and teases her blue haired best friend as they dash around the room in a comedic cat and mouse fashion. Kotori clasps Eli's shoulder now that Umi is distracted and smiles. "I won't let you down, Eli-chan."

Eli has a bad feeling about this, but only nods feebly.

* * *

Nico stares at Nozomi with a slight twitch in her eye. It was too early in the morning to have to deal with Nozomi's... Nozomi-ness, but when her purple haired friend has a spring in her step and her girlfriend is _not_ with her, something odd is happening. Nozomi catches Nico's stare with somewhat a flirty smile, "I appreciate the stare, Nicocchi, but you know I'm taken already." She winks and secretly cackles at the look of disgust that crosses Nico's face.

The pig-tail girl huffs craning her neck away from Nozomi, "If you're so _taken_ , then why isn't your girlfriend walking with us like usual?" She asks finally.

Nozomi shrugs her shoulders as she turns her head forward, a bit of a smile on her face now, "Elicchi just said she had to go to school early, she didn't leave any reason."

Nico raises an eyebrow, but stops herself from asking Nozomi anymore, she could only assume it had something to do with that bet that conspired the day before. It doesn't make her stop feeling uneasy that there was going to be some insanity between her best friends that she might have to make them stop. And with Nozomi's spring in her step, whatever Eli was planning, Nozomi was going to turn it on her head.

Nico sighs deeply, hanging her head slightly, today was going to be an annoying day.

While climbing the steps to Otonokizaka, about halfway up, Nozomi and Nico hear some sort of commotion coming from the top. A group of girls were gathering at the top of the steps, whispers of excitement and squeals passing around them. Nico raises a brow and looks at Nozomi, who has a smug grin on her face.

Nico pales, she didn't like that smug grin, at all. "... Nozomi? What's with that look?" She asks, ruby eyes narrowing slightly.

Nozomi looks at Nico, eyes sparking with mischief, "I know those girls, they're Elicchi's admirers. So that means..."

"Eli..." Nico groans, placing her hand on her forehead. She has no idea what the quarter Russian was planning. Her and Nozomi ascend the last steps and peer over the group of girls. They spot their quarter Russian friend standing in the middle of the group, laughing and thanking the girls for their swoons and compliments.

Eli is dressed a little _too nicely_ , Nico thinks as her eye twitches a little at the site. The blonde is dressed in a dark blue blazer like their normal uniforms, except it was a lot bigger than before, not emphasizing her curves as much. She is sporting a green and blue striped tie instead of their usual bows and wears dark navy pants instead of her skirt. If anything, this looks like a male uniform for Otonokizaka.

And to top it all off, she is holding a large bouquet of red roses in her hands.

The girls around Eli admire her new 'boyish' style, saying it compliments her cool senpai style, and squeal over the bouquet of roses she holds, calling it extremely romantic—like something out of a romance movie. They all knew who it was for, and when they spot Nozomi, they all pull away.

Nozomi thanks the girls as she steps towards Eli, grinning from ear to ear, "My, my, who is this handsome little devil today?" her voice is low as she steps close to Eli. Eli is trying to fight off the blush, as she holds up the bouquet of roses to Nozomi.

"The only devil with eyes on you." Eli responds just as lowly, the corner of her mouth curving into a smile. Nico wants to gag as she watches her best friends flirt with each other.

Nozomi giggles as she takes the bouquet of roses and smells the flowery scent with a hum. "These are wonderful, thank you." She says brightly. Eli holds up her arm, "Shall we?" and gestures with her other towards the school.

"Wait, Elichi."

Nozomi's shifts the bouquet so that one arm was cradling it, and the other reaches out, taking Eli by the tie and pulling her to her. Her lips touch Eli's cheek and Eli's eyes widen in surprise, blood rushing to her cheeks now. Nozomi pulls away with a smile as she loops her arm with Eli's, "A little 'thank you' gift."

Nozomi hums happily and Eli stumbles forward by Nozomi's side.

Nico groans as she follows after her friends like a lost puppy, amused yet somewhat disgusted at the cheesy gushy-ness between the two.

* * *

When Eli gets to school, she changes back into the normal school uniform due to Kotori's warning (even though this was Kotori's idea). The Chairwoman wasn't impressed with the last time someone did this, so she plays it safe.

After Eli is done changing, the third years walk to class together, Nozomi and Nico exchanging words about the bouquet while Eli lags behind, smiling softly at the two. She was appreciative, for the both of them. There's no question about how much she is grateful for Nozomi, but she also is thankful for Nico. Nico was kind of like that... Eldest sister to her and Nozomi—the one who keeps the two in check (and defends the younger μ members 'innocence').

"Elicchi?"

Nozomi's voice snaps her out of her thoughts; they arrived in front of their classroom. "Ah." She starts and moves forward, sliding the door open and gesturing towards it. "Ladies first."

Eli tries to play the cool, proper gentleman role that Kotori went over with her the other day and smiles at Nozomi and Nico—hoping it will pay off. Nozomi smiles back as she thanks Eli, blowing her a kiss as she walks by. Nico grumbles a thanks as she walks into the classroom after Nozomi.

Eli is blushing a light red, rubbing the back of her neck embarrassingly as she follows them into the room.

No matter her efforts, Nozomi seems to have the upper hand.

* * *

The rest of the morning goes _horribly_ for Eli. She tried her best to embarrass Nozomi, which involved a lot of helping her to her desk and carrying her things which was always countered with flirty remarks or open kisses. It eventually got so bad, that Nico was the one that had to make the two stop.

Eli excuses herself quickly when the lunch bell rings, and disappears to Umi, Honoka, and Kotori's classroom. She opens the door and sulks into the classroom with a quiet 'excuse my intrusion'. Kotori and Honoka's desk are empty this time, and Umi is just taking out her lunch when she sees Eli.

Eli slumps into Kotori's chair with a deep sigh. Umi seems to already know what happened that morning with the look of concern on her face, and the two sit in silence. Eli's sighs or Umi's quiet rummaging of her lunch fills the air between the two.

Umi eventually speaks up, "I think you're trying too hard, Eli."

Confused cerulean eyes look over at the blue-haired girl. Umi offers an encouraging smile, "I mean... I think you just need to be honest with Nozomi." She suggests, a tint of pink on her cheeks as she pushes the food around in her bento.

"If you're just straightforward with your feelings for Nozomi, I think that will... get what you want." She says with a sheepish smile. Eli stares in awe at her junior and soon grins, the first one she has all day.

"... I can see why Kotori loves you." Eli's face breaks out into a teasing smirk as Umi blinks in confusion, her face flushing a deep red.

"D-Don't say such embarrassing things, Eli!" Umi sputters and Eli laughs as she gets up from her seat, ruffling Umi's hair playfully.

"Thanks for your help, Umi, I know what I have to do now."

* * *

The rest of the day goes by quite fast. Eli spends the majority of her time thinking about Umi's suggestion and how she was going to go through with it. She soon realizes that this wasn't about the bet between her and Nozomi; it was about how she could show her appreciation towards her purple haired girlfriend.

A silly grin is on her face, and the words she wants to say to Nozomi come easily to her mind.

After school ends, Eli tells Nozomi to meet her on the rooftop just after their meeting with μ ends (luckily, there was no dance practice today). Eli leaves the meeting after the idol group discusses their future plans, and Nozomi waits ten minutes, before she also leaves to meet Eli.

The meeting runs a lot later, that the sun is already on the horizon, glowing a mix of warm orange and red. When Nozomi arrives on the rooftop, Eli is standing near the edge, staring out at the view below. "Elicchi?"

Nozomi doesn't hear any response from Eli, and walks to her side, smiling up at her, "... You know that the bet is ending in a few hours from now."

"This isn't about the bet."

The serious tone from Eli catches Nozomi off-guard, and she blinks in surprise. Eli turns herself to face Nozomi, cerulean eyes full of seriousness. "Nozomi, this is about... Me, to you." Her voice drops to a small whisper and a smile breaks out on her face.

Nozomi is confused and tilts her head towards Eli, blinking. Eli steps backwards, away from Nozomi, but continues to smile. "Our little bet, as fun as it was, taught me a lot." Her gaze drifts away from Nozomi, to the sunset, admiring the colourful view.

"I've been honest with my feelings from the very beginning of our relationship but I haven't been very straightforward with them." Eli turns her head towards Nozomi, holding up her hand to her. "I want you to know, you're everything to me, Nozomi."

Eli has never seen Nozomi so speechless before, as her purple haired girlfriend in front of her is slightly wide eyed, her mouth forming a small 'o', but no words finding their way out. The blonde savours the look behind her smile, knowing that it wasn't often Nozomi is like this.

Eli takes in a deep breath, before she confesses, "I love you, Nozomi."

The blonde stares into the emerald, that is filled with shock and she instantly notices Nozomi's cheeks reddens. She continues to hold her hand up to her and Nozomi slowly raises her hand, entwining it with Eli's. Eli takes this chance to be forward and pulls her into her, wrapping her free arm around Nozomi's waist to secure her body against hers. She feels Nozomi shift, burying her head into her shoulder to hide her embarrassed face. Eli chuckles lowly as she tilts her head against the side of Nozomi's, inhaling her scent.

All she could think about was how much she loves her.

And then it struck her.

"Wait, that means I win, right?"

Eli winces a little and lets out a pained laugh as she feels Nozomi pinch her right in the side. She couldn't help but grin at the small angry pout from the girl in her arms—the pain was well worth it. "Mou, Elicchi, you idiotic romantic!" Nozomi huffs, cheeks puffing out in anger.

The blonde laughs again as she bumps her nose against Nozomi's, " _Your_ idiotic romantic."

Nozomi is speechless again, her cheeks almost flaming red. Eli smiles as she leans forward—embarrassed Nozomi, she could get use to that.

* * *

Kotori shuts the rooftop door with a gentle click, smiling widely as she affectionately rubs Umi's shoulder. "You did good, Umi-chan!" She says brightly, giggling at Umi's slightly red face and hand that was over her mouth to try and cover her embarrassment. "You helped Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan grow closer in their relationship!"

Umi whimpers lightly and covers her entire face with both of her hands now, "I didn't know she would say things like _that_. I-I-It's just so indecent!"

The ashen gray haired girl blinks curiously, tilting her head, "But you say 'I love you' to me all the time?"

"Th-Th-T-Th-That's different!" Umi proclaims as she ushers Kotori away from the rooftop entrance before Eli or Nozomi could notice that they were there. "I-I don't say those... those lines like... like that!" She quickly utters as they go down the steps together.

Kotori grins as she bumps her side into Umi's (who cries in surprise), "U-mi-cha-n~" Kotori does her best 'cute' look to Umi, whose face is starting to burn as much as Nozomi's, protesting weakly, "I-I-I spoil you too much already, Kotori!"

Kotori laughs as she takes Umi's hand into her own and squeezes it comfortingly. "Then how about I say those things to _you_?"

"Th-Th-that's too indecent! A-And I thought I was the cool one?!"

She laughs again at Umi's nervousness and let's go of her hand to dash a few steps forward. Kotori holds up her hand very similar to how Eli held hers up to Nozomi's. "Umi-hime, shall I walk you home, now?" She drops her tone deeper, and can't help but grin at how red Umi's face is.

Umi doesn't admit it, but the butterflies in her stomach twist and turns in anticipation. She manages to hide the small shiver that tingles down her spine at Kotori's deep tone. Umi mumbles something incoherent but raises her hand and drops it into Kotori's to allow herself to be swept away.

* * *

A/N: Random Headcanon: Umi is comfortable with being able to say things so straightforward ('I love you') that if you add in any fluff, she gets super embarrassed. Kotori uses this to her advantage... a lot.

Random idea that came to me while watching the Garasu no Hanazono live performance by Kusada Aina (Kussun) and Nanjou Yoshino (NanjoIno) at the 2014 Love Live concert. NanjoIno is just _so_ cool in it that I couldn't help but think, _Eli isn't this cool!_ But being the dorky Russian is plenty for Nozomi. Kussun was also very nice in the performance! I felt she was... very Nozomi.

Overall, it's probably my favourite performance so far! If you haven't watched it yet, you should give it a go, it's... very EliNozo (but I mean, if you know Garasu no Hanazono it's very...)

Also, grandma picup might be getting a tumblr to post things she thinks is too short for FFN. give her a shout if you want a follow (is that what they're called...) or if you want to teach her how to use tumblr because... grandma picup.

As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
